staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Opole: Premiery 2002 08.30 Telezakupy 08.45 Mapeciątka: Transkontynentalna ciuchcia - serial animowany, Wlk. Brytania 09.05 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.40 Mapeciątka: Na ratunek - serial animowany, Wlk. Brytania 10.05 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych (3) - serial przygodowy 10.55 Telezakupy 11.10 Sztuka a wino - film dokumentalny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Czas relaksu - mag. turystyczny 12.45 Plebania (195,196) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.35 Intrkl@sa 13.40 Telezakupy 13.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14.40 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury: Rezydencja w Wurzburgu - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rok po wodzie - reportaż 15.35 Szerokie tory - program publicystyczny 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1650) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Piłkarski Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.45 Plebania (197) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.10 Randka w ciemno 18.50 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muz. 19.15 Wieczorynka: Bajki z mchu i paproci - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 ZUCH 182 - film obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Śpiewaj z Małyszem, czyli wielki konkurs piosenki skocznej - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sportowy flesz 23.20 MIESIĄC MIODOWY - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 01.00 SZKARŁATNY KWIAT (2/3) - dramat kostiumowy, Wlk. Bryt. 02.30 Noc z Muppetami 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (25/40) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (60): Biała śmierć (1) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 09.50 Miss Universe 2002 (2) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10.45 Siedmioro złodziei - komedia kryminalna, USA 12.30 Panorama 12.45 Studio sport: Mundial 2002 - studio (na żywo) 13.20 Studio sport: Mundial 2002 - mecz Polska - USA - 1. połowa (na żywo) 14.20 Studio sport: Mundial 2002 - studio (na żywo) 14.35 Studio sport: Mundial 2002 - mecz Polska - USA - 2. połowa (na żywo) 15.30 Studio sport: Mundial 2002 - studio (na żywo) 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.20 07 zgłoś się (18/20): Zamknąć za sobą drzwi - serial kryminalny, Pol. 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Podróże z euro 18.55 50 lat TVP: Janosik (5/13): Tańcowali zbójnicy - serial przygodowy 19.55 Podróże z euro 20.00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20.30 Biało-czerwoni - mag. piłkarski 21.00 SPOTKANIE Z BALLADĄ - Ożenek w Kopydłowie: Rady Brygady (1) - program artystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Halina Kunicka, Lucjan Kydryński, Marta Meszaros 23.20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - program rozrywkowy 00.00 STARY GRINGO - western, USA 02.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (20) - serial 02.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.25 Młody Herkules (46) - serial 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (136) - serial 8.45 Kate Brasher (3) - serial 9.40 Serca na rozdrożu (46) - serial 10.25 Samo życie (61) - serial 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (10) - serial 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (87) - serial 12.45 Życie jak poker (51) - serial 13.15 Blok seriali komediowych 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Serca na rozdrożu (47) - serial 17.05 Wysoka fala (61) - serial 18.00 Mistrzostwa Swiata 2002 - Polska - USA (I połowa) 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Mistrzostwa Swiata 2002 - Polska - USA (II połowa) 20.00 Samo życie (62) - serial 20.30 Studio Mundial 21.15 Z archiwum X (10) - serial, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Portugalia - Korea Płd. (I połowa) 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Mistrzostwa Swiata 2002 - Portugalia - Korea Płd. (II połowa) 24.00 Numerek na boku - komedia erot. USA (1998) 1.40 Playboy - Zatoka namiętności 3.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (15) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (97) - telenowela 7.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 8.15 PrzyjacielBob - serial anim. 8.40 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.30 Trafiony, zatopiony 11.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Telesklep 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (193) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (99) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (16) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 SUPERKINO: Ostatni skaut - film sens. USA (1991) 22.10 Renegaci - film sens. USA 0.05 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 1.05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Kraków 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Tommy i Oscar - film wł. 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Dany opowiedz mi - serial franc. 8.00 Kronika 8.10 U siebie - program mniejszości i grup etnicznych w Polsce 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Przewodnik po biznesie 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Saga Jacksonów - serial austr. 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat - reportaż 12.00 Echo Bałtyku 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Moda z Afryki 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes - magazyn 14.00 Medycyna 2001 - magaazyn 14.30 Kurier 14.45 To jest temat - reportaż 15.00 Widziane z bliska 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Msza święta dla chorych 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Echo Bałtyku - felieton 17.15 To jest temat - reportaż 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Rekomendacje kutlralne 18.55 Nowe miasto 19.25 Warto wiedzieć 19.30 Pamiętam ciebie z tamtych lat... 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Sport 21.20 Tematy dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Srebrny interes 23.35 Kurier 24.00 Fanny Games - thriller austr. 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódż 06:25 PROGRAM DNIA 06:30 KURIER 06:30 ECHA DNIA 06:55 EUROTEL 07:00 TOMMY I OSCAR (16) 07:30 KURIER 07:35 DANY OPOWIEDZ MI (19) 07:45 DANY OPOWIEDZ MI (20) 08:00 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 08:10 MAŁE CONIECO (POWT.ODC.33) 08:30 KURIER 08:45 GOŚĆ DNIA 09:00 PRZEWODNIK PO BIZNESIE (9) 09:30 KURIER 09:35 SAGA JACKSONÓW (8) 10:20 REGIONY KULTURY 10:30 KURIER 10:45 TELEKURIER 11:15 PIŁKARSKI EXPRESS 11:30 KURIER 11:40 TO JEST TEMAT 12:00 ECHO BAŁTYKU 12:30 KURIER 12:35 MODA Z AFRYKI 13:30 KURIER 13:40 AGROBIZNES 14:00 MEDYCYNA 2001 (7) 14:30 KURIER 14:45 TO JEST TEMAT 15:00 WIDZIANE Z BLISKA (4) 15:30 KURIER 15:40 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 16:00 TAKIE JEST ŻYCIE (POWT.) 16:30 KURIER 16:40 ECHO BAŁTYKU 17:15 TO JEST TEMAT 17:30 KURIER 17:50 ŁWD 100 SEKUND 17:50 ROZMOWA DNIA 18:00 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 18:20 REGIONY KULTURY 18:30 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA REGION 18:55 ŁWD 100 SEKUND 19:00 IMPRESJONIŚCI (PAUL CEZANNE - POWT.) 19:30 PAMIĘTAM CIEBIE Z TAMTYCH LAT... 20:00 TELEKURIER 20:30 KURIER 20:40 EUROTEL 20:50 ECHA DNIA 21:20 ROZMOWA DNIA (POWT.) 21:30 KURIER GOSPODARCZY 21:45 ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA 22:00 SREBRNY INTERES - ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 23:55 KURIER 00:25 FUNNY GAMES - DLA DOROSŁYCH 02:05 PROGRAM NA JUTRO TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Mundial 2002 - mecz Belgia - Rosja 10.50 Najemnicy (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.50 Bieg po szmal (12) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (6) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Oh, Baby 2 (21) - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Portugalia - Korea 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (82) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (42) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Tato, co Ty na to (2) - serial kom. 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 VIPER (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 20.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Belgia - Rosja 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 22.15 Cień anioła (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 23.15 Głuchy telefon (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (25 min) 23.40 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 00.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 00.40 Mundial 2002 - mecz Tunezja - Japonia 02.30 X Laski - program erotyczny 03.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (27) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (25) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (117) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Asy wywiadu (5) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (72) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (28) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (58) - serial 17.15 Cobra - oddział specjalny (23) - serial 18.10 Asy wywiadu (6) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (118) - serial 20.00 Siewcy nienawiści - film sens. USA (1999) 21.45 Kochane kłopoty (15) - serial 22.35 Polowanie na Claude'a Dallasa - film sens. USA (1986) 0.20 Przesłanie - film SF USA 1.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 393 - Mały senator; telenowela TVP 08:50 Najsłodsze morze świata; cz. 2; reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 09:10 Od bambra do menela; Jedziem panie Zielonka; program Agaty Misiurewicz 09:40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 11:00 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 10 - Latająca kaczka; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 393 - Mały senator; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny; powt. 13:10 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 1/12; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska 14:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 14:15 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 116 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Najsłodsze morze świata; cz. 2; reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego; powt. 15:30 Od bambra do menela; Jedziem panie Zielonka; program Agaty Misiurewicz; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:18 Pogoda 16:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Eurotel; magazyn 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 18:00 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 10- Latająca kaczka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 393 - Mały senator; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; odc. pt. Tajemnica; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:05 Wieści polonijne 20:20 Zaproszenie; Tarnów dostojny gród; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 20:40 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy 21:00 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 1/12; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 21:45 Nie tylko o...; Rozmowa z Piotrem Mossem 22:00 Benefis Iwony Bielskiej; .; wyk: M. Grabowski, Jan Karpiel Bułecka, Beata Rybotycka, Elżbieta Bielksa, Kabaret pod Wydrwigroszem 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:20 Sportowy flesz 00:25 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 00:40 Od przedszkola do Opola; Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff; powt. 01:20 Miś Uszatek; odc. pt. Tajemnica; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 393 - Mały senator; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 1/12; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 03:15 Nie tylko o...; Rozmowa z Piotrem Mossem; powt. 03:30 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; powt. 04:00 Kawaleria powietrzna; odc. 21 - Bitwa z piecykiem, czyli wojna o pokój; serial dokumentalny prod. polskiej 04:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 04:45 Zaproszenie; Tarnów dostojny gród; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Lwowski smak 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.45 Kobiety mojego życia (30) - serial 7.30 Telesklep 7.50 Ulica zakochanych (33) - telenowela 8.40 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk anioła (16) - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (30) - serial 12.00 Allo, allo (20) - serial 12.25 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 12.50 Telesklep 14.55 Cudowne lata (109) - serial 15.20 Bill Cosby show (97) - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Ulica zakochanych (34) - telenowela 18.00 Cudowne lata (110) - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (98) - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (17) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.20 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.35 Studio otwarte 22.10 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn 22.35 Synowie Katie Elder - western USA (1965) 0.35 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Strażnik z więzienia Red Rock - western, USA (2001) 9.55 Życie - komediodramat USA 11.40 James Dean - buntownik? - film biograf. USA (2001) 13.15 Klub + - magazyn abonentów 13.25 I co wy na to, Gałuszko? - komedia pol. (1997) 14.25 Klątwa talizmanu - thriller USA (2000) 15.55 Godziny rozpaczy - film krym. USA (1955) 17.45 Spin City - serial 18.10 Siedem grzechów głównych - serial 19.05 Aktualności muzyczne 19.35 Teletubbies - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Cuba Feliz - film dok. 22.35 Lumumba - dramat franc.-belg. (2000) 0.25 Omen 2 - Damian - horror USA 2.10 Deser 2.20 Uśmiech losu - film akcji USA (2000) 4.00 Cesarz i zabójca - film kostium. chiń.-franc.-jap. (1999) 6.35 X-Men. Strzeż się mutantów (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Bill Paxton - film dok. 7.00 Wampirek - komedia USA 8.35 10 największych szpiegów - film dok. 9.25 Szatan z siódmej klasy - komedia pol. 11.10 Na planie - magazyn 11.35 Historia jednego słonia - film famil. USA 12.50 Al Capone - film dok. 13.45 Chłopcy z Sunset Ridge - dramat USA 15.15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 15.45 Komedia niewinności - dramat franc. 17.30 Napad - komedia USA 19.00 Wampirek - komedia USA 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Napad - film akcji USA 22.30 W potrzasku - komedia kanad. 23.55 Fenomen żonatego faceta (2) - serial 0.25 Cel wyższy - dramat USA 2.00 Playboy 2000. Zabawa trwa - film dok. 3.10 Czarna lista Hollywood - dramat USA 4.55 Chłopcy z Sunset Ridge - dramat USA TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Tommy i Oscar 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Dany opowiedz mi 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Program lokalny 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Saga Jacksonów 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat 12.00 Echo Bałtyku 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Moda z Afryki 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Medycyna 2001 14.30 Kurier 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 Widziane z bliska 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Echo Bałtyku 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Program lokalny 19.30 Pamiętam ciebie z tamtych lat... 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Srebrny interes 23.35 Kurier 24.00 Funny games 1.50 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "Kapsztad" "Stolice i metropolie świata" serial krajoznawczy 11:30 Temat dla prezydenta program publicystyczny 12:15 Policjanci magazyn policyjny 12:30 Wielkopolska w Unii program publicystyczny 13:00 Kolonia Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 13:15 Indianie kanionu Colca - wyprawa PTTK do Peru i Boliwii 13:40 "Pod Pretekstem" relacja z otwarcia klubu 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Masada, Ein Gedi, Qurman" film dokumentalny 15:30 Wystawa kwiatów - Chelsea '98 16:30 Program lokalny 17:15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Scena magazyn kulturalny 19:25 Muzyka z WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 21:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:20 Scena magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Maite (Maite) tragikomedia, Hiszpania, 1994, 92 min 16.00 Szare wilki (Sieryje Woki) film sensacyjny, Rosja, 1993, 75 min 18.00 Posiadłość Northanger Abbey (Northanger Abbey) komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1987, 90 min 20:00 Dokument. Sylwetki gwiazd: Russell Crowe, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Głębokie wody (Eaux Profondes) dramat obyczajowy, Francja, 1981, 101 min 22.30 Modlitwa za umierających (A Prayer For The Dying) film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania / USA, 1987, 103 min 00.30 Z archiwum sexu 2 (6 z 7): Erotyczne zdobycze (The Sex Files Part Two (6 of 7): Erotic Possession) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1999, 90 min. TeDe 06.00 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 06.30 A ku ku – program rozrywkowy 07.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 07.50 „Alicja w krainie czarów” („Alice in Wonderland”) – serial animowany, 08.20 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Belgia - Rosja 10.50 „Najemnicy” („Soldier of Fortune 2”) (4) - Serial akcji, USA 1997, prod. Jerry Bruckheimer, Don Simpson, Neil R. Russell, Greg Strangis, 11.50 „Bieg po szmal” („Arliss”) (12) – serial, produkcja: Timothy Marx, wyk. Robert Wuhl, 12.20 „Hotelik pod sosnami” („Payne") (6) – serial komediowy, USA 1999, 12.50 „Oh, Baby 2” (21) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, prod. Linda Mathious, Heather MacGillvary, wyk. Cynthia Stevenson, Jessica Walter, Matt Champagne 13.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Portugalia – Korea 15.35 „Miasteczko Evening Shade" ("Evening Shade") (82) – serial komediowy, 16.00 „Fiorella” („Pobre Diabla”) (42) – telenowela, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, 17.00 „Tato co ty na to” ("Brother's Keeper") (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, 17.30 Hot Chat - interaktywny program publicystyczny 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 „Życiowa szansa 2” (60) – teleturniej 19.00 "Viper" ("Viper 3") (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, dzięki szalenie efektownej i kosztownej technice „morphingu”... } 20.00 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Belgia – Rosja 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe 22.03 Prognoza pogody 22.05 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 22.15 "Cień anioła" ("Dark Angel") (14) – serial sensacyjno-fantastyczny, USA 2000, reż. Sarah Pia Anderson, Duane Clark, wyk. Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Jamie Bell, Valarie Rae Miller 23.15 „Głuchy telefon” („Grapevine") (4) – serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. David Frankel, Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. Lynn Clark, Steven Eckholdt, Jonathan Penner 23.45 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Tunezja – Japonia 01.35 X Laski – program rozrywkowy 02.05 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 03.30 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.45 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 13.15 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Nauka jazdy (Driving School) (35 min.). 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.25 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.35 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (30 min.). 21.05 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 21.30 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (40 min.). 22.10 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (40 min.). 23.15 Nauka jazdy (Driving School) (35 min.). 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 00.15 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 00.40 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 01.05 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.55 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.50 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (30 min.). 03.20 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.). 03.45 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (40 min.). 04.35 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (40 min.). On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 07:45 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 08:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 09:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 09:30 "Szybkie przewijanie" Dla wszystkich serial komediowy Australia 10:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 11:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 11:30 Extraklasa Dla wszystkich program sportowy Polska 2000 12:00 Podwodna Ameryka Dla wszystkich magazyn muzyczny Polska 12:30 Pionierzy Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 13:00 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 13:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 14:45 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 15:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 16:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 16:30 Extraklasa Dla wszystkich program sportowy Polska 2000 17:00 "Szybkie przewijanie" Dla wszystkich serial komediowy Australia 17:30 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 18:00 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 18:30 Pionierzy Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 19:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 19:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 20:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 21:00 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 21:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 22:15 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:45 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 23:30 Podwodna Ameryka Dla wszystkich magazyn muzyczny Polska 00:00 Europejski przegląd erotyczny Tylko dla dorosłych magazyn erotyczny Wielka Brytania 00:30 Doprowadzony siłą Za zgodą rodziców program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 01:00 Pończochy Gochy Tylko dla dorosłych program erotyczny Polska 2000 01:30 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 02:00 Konrad Zdobywca Za zgodą rodziców program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 02:30 Zakończenie programu Kabel 1 06:35 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1990 07:30 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:30 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Al Molinaro, Larry Gelman, Bo Kaprall 10:00 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1973 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Graham Jarvis, Al Molinaro, Tina Andrews, Stanley Adams 10:35 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 wyk.Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Hopper, William Talman, Ray Collins, Wesley Lau, Martin West, Don Dubbins, Susan Bay 11:35 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1998 wyk.Whip Hubley, Tiffany Lamb, Darrin Klimek, Anja Coleby, Craig Marriott, Laura Donaldson, Gus Mercurio, Skye Patch 12:25 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 wyk.Jack Lord, James MacArthur, Kam Fong, Herman Wedemeyer, Dina Merrill, Daniel Taba, Richard Denning, Harry Chang, Walter Omori 13:25 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 wyk.Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers, Lionel Stander, Rory Calhoun, Kaz Garas, Graham Jarvis, Curtis Taylor, Jesse Vint, Peter Mark Richman 14:25 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1991 wyk.Andy Griffith, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars, Clarence Gilyard jr., Geoffrey Blake, Tony Jay, Tony Roberts, Joel Grey, Lauren Mitchell 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose wyk.Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Barry Van Dyke, Charlie Schlatter, Joe Penny, Susan Gibney, Greg Grunberg, Martin Kove, Reginald Vel Johnson 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 wyk.Joe Nipote, James McCaffrey, Dorian Harewood, Natanya Ross, Dawn Gardner, Douglas Roberts, Signy Coleman, Leslie Neale, David Cowgill 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:29 WM-Telegramm 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Dana Elcar, Victoria Fyodorova, Teri Hatcher, Cuba Gooding jr., Robin Mossley, Michael Des Barres, Bruce McGill, Matthew Walker 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 wyk.Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino, Amanda Bearse, Ted McGinley, Heather Elizabeth Parkhurst, Helena Apothaker, Ray Giradin 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1986 wyk.Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Benji Gregory, Andrea Elson, Keri Houlihan, Cleavon Little, Carl Franklin, Tommi Piper 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Der Marshal - Western, USA 1968 reż.Henry Hathaway, wyk.John Wayne, Kim Darby, Glen Campbell, Jeff Corey, Robert Duvall, Dennis Hopper, Strother Martin, Jeremy Slate, Alfred Ryder 22:45 Der Henker wartet schon - Western, USA 1958 reż.Nathan Juran, wyk.Fred MacMurray, Margaret Hayes, Robert Vaughn, Joan Blackman, James Drury, Wendell Holmes, Edmont Ryan, Stacy Harris, Emile Meyer 00:25 Das Phantom der Lüste - Zeit der Zärtlichkeit - Erotik, Frankreich 1996 reż.Hamilton Lewiston, wyk.Scott Coppola, Christal Chacon, Melodi Clark, Shae Harlow, Janine Stillo, Leigh Anne Garrett, Leslie Olivan, Stacey Leigh Mobley, Duane Reade 02:08 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 02:10 Der gnadenlose Jäger - Western, USA 1989 reż.John Guillermin, wyk.Kris Kristofferson, Mark Moses, David Huddleston, Scott Wilson, John Quade, Don Swayze, Geoffrey Blake, Leon Rippy, Ernie Lively 03:59 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 RTL 05:10 Life! magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 06:00 Punkt 6 magazyn informacyjny 07:00 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 07:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 08:05 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Punkt 9 magazyn informacyjny 09:30 "Mój ślub" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 10:00 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 11:00 "Moje dziecko" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 11:30 Pojedynek rodzinny teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer talk show 15:00 "Posterunek" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1993 16:00 "Sąd dla nieletnich" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 17:00 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 17:30 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:00 Dobry wieczór magazyn regionalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv magazyn sensacji 19:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 20:15 Jeden przeciw 100 teleturniej 21:15 "Nikola" serial komediowy Niemcy 2001 21:45 "Przytulny dom" serial komediowy Niemcy 2002 22:15 Life! - Apetyt na życie magazyn rozrywkowy 23:15 Freitag Nacht News magazyn rozrywkowy 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 "Susan" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 01:00 "Karolina w mieście" serial komediowy USA 1995 01:30 "Moesha" serial komediowy USA 01:55 "Nikola" serial komediowy (powt.) Niemcy 2001 02:25 "Przytulny dom" serial komediowy (powt.) Niemcy 2002 02:50 Wiadomości 03:15 Stern TV magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04:35 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy Pro 7 05:10 Arabella talk show (powt.) 06:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:55 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:45 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:20 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 08:45 "Spin City" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1999 09:15 Fort Boyard reality show (powt.) 10:10 Desert Forges reality show 11:10 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1999 11:35 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 12:05 Andreas Türck talk show 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica" serial komediowy USA 1998 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Czarna owca" reż.Penelope Spheeris, wyk.Chris Farley, David Spade, Tim Matheson komedia USA 1996 22:00 "Bez strachu" reż.Paul Lynch, wyk.Andrew Dice Clay, Robert Davi, Shannon Tweed, Roddy Piper thriller USA 1994 23:45 "Nieznane osoby" reż.George Hickenlooper, wyk.Joe Mantegna, Kelly Lynch, Naomi Watts, J.T. Walsh film sensacyjny USA 1996 01:25 "Osaczony" reż.Yurek Bogayevicz, wyk.Mickey Rourke, Annabel Schofield, Anthony Michael Hall, Carre Otis thriller erotyczny USA 1996 03:00 "Nieznane osoby" reż.George Hickenlooper, wyk.Joe Mantegna, Kelly Lynch, Naomi Watts, J.T. Walsh film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996 04:30 "Dziecko z marzeń" reż.Gavin Millar, wyk.Coral Browne, Amelia Shankley, Ian Holm, Peter Gallagher film fantastyczny Wielka Brytania 1985 VOX 05:35 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "A teraz Susan" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:30 "Co z tym Bobem?" reż.Frank Oz, wyk.Bill Murray, Richard Dreyfuss, Julie Hagerty, Charlie Korsmo komedia (powt.) USA 1991 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "A teraz Susan" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Nieproszeni goście" "Uninvited, Part 1" reż.Norman Stone, wyk.Douglas Hodge, Leslie Grantham, Lia Williams, Sylvestra Le Touzel thriller SF Wielka Brytania 1997 22:20 "AirbossII: Preemptive Strike" reż.John Christian Ingvordsen, wyk.Frank Zagarino, Kayle Watson, John Christian, Tim Lord film sensacyjny USA 1998 00:05 Wiadomości 00:15 Magazyn o północy program publicystyczny 00:50 DCTP Nachtclub magazyn publicystyczny Arte 14:00 Absolut magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 14:30 "Królowa na jedno lato" magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 15:15 "Zagadka z Nazca" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 1999 16:25 Marzenie gaucho 360° - Reportaż GEO (powt.) 16:50 Album rodzinny magazyn familijny (powt.) 17:20 "Mężczyźni" reż.Doris Dörrie, wyk.Heiner Lauterbach, Uwe Ochsenknecht, Ulrike Kriener, Jana Marangosoff dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1986 19:00 Tracks magazyn muzyczny 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 "Igranie z ogniem" "Kobiety za sterem" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 20:40 "Lilly Pod Lipami" reż.Erwin Keusch, wyk.Suzanne von Borsody, Cornelia Gröschel, Daniel Morgenroth, Roland Schäfer film obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 22:15 "Bądźcie przyuczeni, kandydaci!" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 23:20 "Rewia - Brian Eno" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 00:25 "Diva" reż.Jean-jacques Beineix, wyk.Wilhelmenia Wiggins-fernandez, Frederic Andrei, Richard Bohringer, Thuy An Luu film obyczajowy (powt.) Francja 1980 02:20 W otwarte karty magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) CT 2 05:10 Na tropie magazyn kryminalny 05:30 Naukowiec magazyn popularnonaukowy 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości ze świata program informacyjny 07:55 Panorama 08:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Belgia - Rosja 10:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Tunezja - Japonia 12:10 Czechosłowacka kronika filmowa program dokumentalny 12:25 Labirynt teleturniej 12:55 "Wszyscy ludzie burmistrza 3" wyk.M. J. Fox, C. Gugino, B. Bostwick, R. Kind serial obyczajowy USA 1998 13:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Portugalia - Korei Płd. 15:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Polska - USA 17:15 "Stonehenge" "oblicza kultury świata" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Nie poddawaj się! program ekologiczny 19:15 Wiadomości Euro 20:00 "Europejczycy" serial dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Studio Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 magazyn sportowy 21:50 Herbata dla trzeciego magazyn 22:15 "Gardłowe sprawy" serial dokumentalny 23:15 powtórka meczu wybranego przez telewidzów Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 01:00 BOS magazyn 01:10 Paszkwil magazyn muzyczny 02:35 Nadliczbówka magazyn 02:50 "21" magazyn 03:20 Blues ze starej Piekarni magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Newshour with Jim Lehrer ST 1 07:05 Wiadomości 07:20 24 godziny na świecie program informacyjny 07:30 Kultura magazyn kulturalny 07:35 Wiadomości z Telewizji Czeskiej 08:00 Telezakupy magazyn 08:10 Infotext 08:30 Żywa panorama 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 Guzik program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 10:00 Gwiazdeczka teleturniej dla dzieci 10:30 Szukam domu magazyn 10:40 Halali magazyn łowiecki 11:05 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 11:55 Telezakupy magazyn 12:05 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 12:50 Skarby Słowacji program dokumentalny 13:00 Na ludową nutę magazyn 13:30 Ring program polityczny 14:25 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 14:30 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:25 Wiadomości 15:30 Szpulki serial popularnonaukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 16:00 "Ziarenka pieprzu" reż.Matthias Steurer/Klaus Wirbitzky, wyk.Julian Paeth, Anna-Elena Herzogová serial przygodowy dla dzieci Niemcy 1999 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Co wypadło z plecaka magazyn 17:30 Babiniec z... magazyn dla kobiet 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Uśmiech proszę program rozrywkowy 20:30 "Był sobie złodziej" reż.John Woo, wyk.Sandrine Holt, Ivan Sergei, Nicholas Lea, Michael Wong serial sensacyjny USA 1997 21:20 Propozycje na weekend 21:30 Bananowe rybki talk show 22:00 "Seks w wielkim mieście" wyk.Sarah Jessica Parker serial komediowy USA 1998 22:25 Koktajl na dobranoc magazyn 22:30 "Scherpa - Smrť v Landes" reż.M. Angelo, wyk.B. Giradeau, H. de Saint-Pére, Y. Pignot, B. Haller, S. Orcier, L. Killing film kryminalny Francja 1999 00:05 Cometa - Country magazyn muzyczny 00:35 Wiadomości 00:55 Telezakupy magazyn 01:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 (Szwecja) 06:00 Program poranny 09:35 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens rätt 12:55 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 13:30 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 14:20 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 14:30 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 15:20 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 15:30 Przerwa 15:50 "Beverly Hills 90210-year 9" serial obyczajowy USA 1999 16:40 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:25 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 19:15 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 20:05 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 20:15 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 21:00 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 21:10 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 21:40 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 22:00 Wiadomości, sport i prognoza pogody 22:20 Tba- 22:30 "Dłoń nad kołyską" reż.Curtis Hanson, wyk.Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Matt McCoy, Ernie Hudson thriller USA 1992 00:30 "Wymuszona obietnica" reż.Glenn Jordan, wyk.James Garner, James Woods, Piper Laurie, Peter Michael Goetz dramat obyczajowy USA 1986 02:05 Program na dobranoc 02:15 Zakończenie programu NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódż z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 (Szwecja) z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2002 roku